Corruption Of The Purest Lights
by SuperSparks
Summary: Kari get's into a horrible car accident that puts her in a coma. T.K. stays by her side and doesn't leave her for a second. They've promised they'll stay together always and forever, but can they really?


Corrupting The Purest Lights

Even with my eyes closed, this room was able to emit a huge amount of searing light into my closed vision. It's quite a surprise to me that the patients don't just wake up from all the unending barrages of light. I slowly opened my eyelids, like a curtain parting before a performance, and was blinded by all the white in the walls were a pure, almost stained, white. In the right hand corner, farthest to where I was currently sitting, I could see the door that lead to the bathroom. The sudden and rhythmic beeping drew my attention to what I was there for.

Laying on the bed sat the short haired brunette, not stirring whatsoever. I slowly drew my hand closer to the sleeping teen and grabbed her cold. Almost lifeless hand. No response. I grew a frown and shook my head. I stood from my seat and grabbed my jacket to shield my body from the cold hospital room. When I grabbed the clothing from the nightstand beside the motionless girl, I noticed a sparkling object underneath. I recognized it instantly.

"No matter what happens, we're always going to be together! We're connected! Always and forever!"

I sighed as I remembered the girl's words. I left the silver bracelet on the table and turned back to my friend. The light of the room seemed to bounce off of her body. I again checked the beeping machine and once more saw no abnormalities. I looked towards my gold and silver watch to check the time.

"I know you miss him, but i'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Always and forever."

The memory left as soon as it came, and once more I was left in the blinding room. I sat back down and slowly closed my eyes again. The curtains closed and the embrace of slumber beckoned me to the realm of sleep and dreams.

"There's nothing that can separate us!"

"You're my best friend."

"I won't ever leave you."

"Come on sleepy head! Wake up!"

I suddenly jolted my eyes open and my attention darted towards the voice I heard in real time. There, sitting upright in her bed, was the bedridden girl I had been by for the past several days. I jumped out of my chair, in turn making it tip over and hit the floor, and exclaimed my happiness to the girl.

"Kari! You're awake!" She lightly smiled and gestured for me to calm down. I breathed in and out and then awaited for her to say something.

"I'm guessing you've been here since my accident." I nodded and clutched the watch wrapped around my wrist, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"No way! Not till your out of here! I'm not leaving my best friend's side!" She seemed surprised, then laughed.

"Typical of you, caring about me before yourself." She grabbed her chest and slouched over suddenly, groaning. She quickly jerked her head up and met my eyes with her deep brown ones, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. We're not just best friends, we're family. Sorry though, I don't think I'll be able to hold up my end of our deal."

"Don't say that! You can't leave! Not now, not ever! What about always and forever!?" The tears slowly started dripping from my face. She laid back down and grabbed my hand.

"I'm glad I got to meet you. See you again." The being in the bed closed her eyes and looked to be resting again. It seemed like a century, but the beeping of the machine finally subsided, leaving only static. I looked down and saw one tear drop on the girl's cheek. I let my gaze wander from the girl and noticed on the wall opposite me, there was a bewitching black spot in an otherwise white room. As I stood there, the white of the room seemed insignificant to that of the darkness presented.

Nothing's always and forever.

* * *

 **Yeah I've been gone, please don't crucify me. some stupid stuff's been going on in my personal life. But I'm taking a creative writing class for my junior year so I thought I'd post it here. This is my flash fiction I wrote for it. Hope ya like it and I promise I'll try to work on Dimension Chaos. See ya.**


End file.
